fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Samarra vs Ragna: Rematch of the Tacticians
Ragna sat cross-legged in his quarters. Eyes closed, meditating. It helped him keep a calm mind. Velocity suddenly entered the room. "Hey you got a visitor," he said, "something about a rematch." Initially Ragna was confused why he would have a visitor, but not any longer. "I'll be right there." He opened his eyes, and got back to his feet, following Velocity to meet his visitor. Outside waiting was a foreigner on this soil, yet still know to the Othrys force for her participation in the recent Ishgar and Othrys Annual Tournament that was held not too long ago. Her name was Samarra Inari and she was the master of the notable guild of Koma Inu. She had come to Othrys on her own accord to send apologies to the leader of its forces for any harsh feelings that may had been left at the end of Ishgar's victory in the tournament; but she decided to pay a certain someone a visit to test her wits in what would be another enjoyable match. When Ragna appeared before her she smiled brightly at the man, though it faltered a bit when she got sight of the scar she had left his host body last time. "Well hello stranger, I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by and see if you're up for a little battle of wits?" Ragna touched the scar on his face. He could've had it healed at any time, but left it there regardless. "You have been my one motivation to get stronger," answered the commander. "Of course I'd like a rematch." He motioned for her to follow him, and led her the training room, where all the Mage under king Caelus' employ trained. Samarra felt honored by his comment as she followed Ragna into the room. Though it's accommodations were a bit different from what she was used to, having gotten use to training in a bit more expansive arena or outdoor area, Samarra was none the less satisfied with what was before her. She herself had been honing her skills and learning from her mistakes of battles before, and was excited at the prospect of gauging Ragna's developed power. "Well Ragna I believe this goes without saying, but I will request that one of the ground rules of this fight would be to avoid killing me. Unlike you, my consciousness cannot be transferred, so when I die, I die. Would you like me to extend that same liberty? Or am I free to fight without restraints? I will respect whatever decision you make." "Lady Proserpina is currently away on business," answered Ragna. "So while maiming my body would be fine, I would prefer if you refrained from completely destroying it. Also, please avoid decapitation." He motioned towards his neck with that response. It was fairly obvious he was referencing their previous bout however. Samarra laughs out at the notion of her previous attempt and beheading the man, but alters her current strategy to take into account the restraint she must show in order to not destroy the man's body. She walks gracefully over to one side of the dojo to take a starting position with her arms crossed behind her back and fingers twitching freely in a precarious move blind to her opponent. "Well let's hope I don't lose my head, so to speak, so you don't lose yours." She giggled out with a play on words. "Well I am ready when you are Ragna." She said calmly waiting to see what move he will start with first; though history has taught her that he will start off with his fire minions, something Samarra had adjusted one of her spells for to be able to overcome them easier this time. Ragna had already tested her powers with his Minions. Knowing that she already knew of their existence, as well as her being a strategist herself would make using the Minions effectively difficult this time around. "I think I'll show off something new this time around." His eyes blazed with flames as he activated his Fire Eyes Magic. He used his vision to increase the heat of the air surrounding Samarra, and generated an explosion around her. Samarra begins to feel the air heating up around her, making her sweat instantaneously, only seconds before the explosion occurs around her. When the smoke clears her body had become a mass of electrically charge particles, helping her phase through any damage aside from the slight first degree burns Samarra sustained during her cellular transition. Showing no visible discomfort however she shifts back to her human state as she ponders over the nature of what had just occurred. No visible signs of movement, nor auditory command, and the reach of it was too far of a distance to be from pure ethernano manipulation. So the spell was either ocular or some sort of aerokinesis... I should be rather careful of this. Samarra quickly uncrosses her arms from behind her back and brings her arms out wide to slam them down in a whip like motion. Enough time had passed for her wires to have circled all the way around Ragna since Samarra had sent them into the ground prior to Ragna's first move. She had made sure to keep her hands well hidden behind her back to hide the twitching of her fingers as she maneuvered the wires to the location in which Ragna would stand. Their construct had remained only partially solidified on the strands that had stayed connected to Samarra's fingers, while the underground portion had mixed in with the ethernano of the earth for easier travel and lessen the chance of detection. These underground ethernano wires finally surfaced, first aiming to latch onto Ragna's feet by travelling up straight through his skin to bind him. The wires will then snake up his limbs at an incredible pace and bind his limbs tightly together towards his core in a matter of seconds, constricting tighter with each move he makes. Samarra makes sure to keep their construct made of ethernano, as she knew Ragna would try to melt through them with his flame body. The then quickly pulls out an inscribed throwing knife and ignites it with electricity to aim at his heart to hopefully get a good hit in before she assumes his body will morph into flames. As the wires began to wrap around him, Ragna's body ignited into flames. Being made of eternano made them initially more difficult to burn off, but he managed to achieve it with time, completely breaking off the wires when he began to increase his size with his Fire Giant. Noticing Samarra preparing to through her knife, as he continued to struggle against the wires, a drop of fire came from his fingertips. It immediately grew into one of Ragna's Sun Minions. The Minion moved to catch the knife, plucking it out of the air, and it's heat melting the blade. Although the creature's hand had been damaged by the Lightning coated on the blade, that was the only damage that had been done. As there was only one minion, it was significantly stronger than the five minions he had used against Samarra in their first bout, possessing their sum total of power. Ragna and his minion pointed their arms at Samarra. "Nova Burst!" They fired a large, searing hot blast of flames at her. The heat from the spell being produced would've made her sweat, which could only make one think what the power behind a spell like this could produce. The fact that this was a combined assault made the spell all the more dangerous. Using the severed ends of the wires Ragna had cut, Samarra brings them up and lenthens them to weave in and out to form her Solo Rampart. The flexibility in the shield will keep it from fracturing under the blast of flames, and she made it thick enough to not melt entirely under the heat. The attack can be felt making its way through her dense ethernano wire shield, until she pulls the strings that make up the shield to return back to its flat state and send the offending attack back towards Ragna. She then quickly releases the wires from her fingertips and holds out her hand where a large lightning spear takes shape. Following the redirected flames, Samarra uses all her might to toss the spear towards Ragna, "Raijin Wrath!" When thrown, the spear produces a massive blast of lightning behind it to increase it’s speed, allowing for optimal power to penetrate deep into Ragna's body. Samarra knows that the minion will probably step in to block the lightning, hence her choice of this attack. When the spear digs the tip into the body, or earth if they happen to dodge, the spear will look as if it is collapsing, the lightning compressing down and traveling into the earth. When the length of the spear has traveled down into the earth it will spiderweb out in a 20 foot radius, where merely 2 seconds after impact, the lightning hidden beneath the earth will shoot up like a multitude of geysers. This will ensure a hit on Ragna, or at least the destruction of his minion. Samarra then summons out her Sanguine Nexus spear to be prepared for whatever counter Ragna has. Ragna's eyes blazed, and the fire he had exuded was absorbed back into his body through his eyes. The Lightning was another story however. He moved the minion in front of him, changing its shape into that of a flame wall, absorbing the general blast. He was unaware of the spell's secondary effect however. As the Lightning began to shoot out from the ground, Ragna used the remnants of his Minion to form a protective barrier around him. The rest was destroyed by the Lightning, but he managed to avoid a great deal of damage, despite ultimately overpowering his defense, leaving him with minor shocks, akin to Samarra's burns. "Fascinating," said Ragna, dusting himself off. "I never thought Lightning could be used in such a way." Ragna summoned his Flame Scimitar. "Let us continue our bout." "But of course, lets." Samarra says with a smile, unsure of why Ragna was unfamiliar with electrokinesis and how most lightning mages use their power to prevent the lightnings natural inclination to return to ground. Seeing that Ragna equips a flame blade, Samarra assumes it has the same manipulating abilities as her electroblade and so she makes sure to always be aware of the potential change in length or width. In order to combat this she ignites her double sided spear with lightning and actives one of her High Speed spells as she clicks the button on her spear. Taking off at a speed around a hundred miles per hour, Samarra constantly changes her direction around Ragna slashing first at his legs, then back of the shoulders, then a front cross on his chest and a follow up cross on his back before jumping away in what was only a few seconds to complete. As Samarra approached with her High Speed, Ragna jumped over her initial approach, avoiding the sweep at his legs. He had done a great deal of speed training with Velocity, who was considered the fastest of the Legion. To respond to her next two slashes he used his flames to propel him while in midair, spinning himself on a horizontal axis and swinging his sword to not only block, but also use his own momentum to knock her off balance. After completing his defensive maneuver he created his Flame Whip. Still in midair and spinning, he aimed to wrap the whip around her wrist, which would burn her as well as limit her movement. After this move he would land on his feet, and transform his scimitar into another whip to wrap around her other wrist. He would then follow through by increasing his size and strength using his Fire Giant, and with Samarra wrapped in his whips, throw her over his head, and slam her back into the ground behind him. Luckily Samarra had already jumped back by the time Ragna constructed his whip, allowing her to narrowly avoid it. Even using her static detection she had no idea how a normal mage could avoid all four of her high speed strikes, but she kept this in mind that he must have some traces of augmentive ethernano that allows him to perceive and react in such a short time. Not wasting a moment, Samarra extends the Lightning from her spear, thrusting it forward to cover the five foot gap between them. The Lightning extends off the spear incredibly fast, sparking as it aims for the center of the rather large fire giant, she prepares to thrust the slam downwards just in case Ragna reverts to a normal size. she then pulls out two etched Kunai to cloak them with lightning to provide them with protection against Ragna's flames as she aims for the more solid parts of his shoulders so the knives don't just pass through. She keeps her distance from him, keeping hold of her spear as she waits to decipher his counter. Ragna's eyes blazed to life again, generating a large explosion in front of him, and kicking up a great deal of dust to obscure himself from Samarra's vision. He shrunk back to to his 5 foot 3 form, and moved out of the way of Samarra's attacks, using his infrared vision to easily see through the dust cloud, and avoid her Lightning augmented attacks. "She emits a great deal of heat with her Lightning Magic and High Speed. It shouldn't be too much trouble keeping track of her with my infrared vision". He transformed his whips back into his scimitar. He looked at Samarra as the dust cleared, and aimed to use his Fire Eyes to cause her sword to ignite, and melt. Samarra scoffs at his ability to avoid her lightning blade, having thought through his reduction is size defense, but she brushes off the feeling and focuses on a new strategy. Her move is interrupted when she feels the handle of her blade begin to warm, she drops it quickly, but keeps it by her side through her electromagnetism abilities. Luckily this was her most heat resistant blade and had withstood Ragna's flames attacks in their time together in the tournament, so she had no worries that her blade would melt. Those eyes are getting rather annoying... She thinks as she claps her hands together, "Beast Summoning: Kokoro and Kratos!" A large magic circle appears in front of Samarra as two large turquoise and white komainu jump out to flank Samarra. Using the communication lacrima she holds around her neck to communicate her instructions, the two beasts begin to shoot off in each direction with incredible strides. These incredible resilient beasts will first aim to do a combined attack on his legs and eyes, but have been instructed to immediately withdrawl should his flames activate and instead surround him in a Tori Stockade. As the two komainu come in from Ragna's sides, Samarra presses down on the switch once more on her Sanguine Nexus and sends it flying towards Ragna's chest, controlling it's flight with her electromagnetism. From Ragna's body sprouted two more Sun Minions aiming to intercept Kokoro and Kratos. They had been instructed to prioritize the beasts, keeping their hands full, and allowing Ragna to better focus on Samarra. He noticed that the Komainu had began casting a spell, and hoped that his Minions would be able to stop them before they could complete their technique. As Samarra's blade neared his body, he used his Fire Eyes to generate an explosion that would knock it just off course in order to dodge her attack. Of course, seeing as she could use electromagnetism as well, he made sure to actively move his body, dodging to the side on top of this. He increased the width of his scimitar, and threw it at Samarra, the blade transforming into pure flames the farther it traveled, and having gained enough power to melt through Adamantine. The spinning motion the former blade had traveled in gave it a wide area of impact in front of Ragna. Doing as Samarra instructed, the Komainu began to construct their barrier as soon as they saw flames, though it was further out than Samarra anticipated; giving Ragna and his minions more room to move around and avoid her spear. Samarra let her spear fall into the ground, not wanting to waste the time to pull it back as she saw the arc of flames coming towards her. Sticking out her hands Samarra releases a high resonant frequency grid made out of lightning. Each square inch of this grid is sealed with ethernano, and because of the energy it takes, Samarra only makes a grid big enough to stop the flames in her immediate area so it doesn’t wind her. She watches as the flames bounce off her Circuit Grid and roll off the side past her, the heat making the pain from her previous burns more apparent. She then equips her Okami Sun blade which should help absorb the flames around Ragna to allow her to get a clean cut. Dispelling her Circuit Grid, Samarra rushes forward using her High Speed, instructing the Komainu twins to seal off the minions from Ragna to turn the barrier into a three segment cube. She then phases through the barrier as she uses a one hand to swing her Okami Sun in a cross upward arc towards his eyes, while she uses her free hand to manipulate the electromagnetic properties of her Sanguine Nexus and pull it out of the ground to hopefully pierce through Ragna from behind before it returns to her hand. Ragna held out his hand in front of him, increasing his arm's with his Fire Giant, hoping to block the incoming blade. Due to her sword's heat resistance however, it began to cut into his hand. He was woefully unprepared for the Sanguine Nexus to impale him from behind however, stabbing straight through his back. Yet he didn't flinch. "Hell Freezer," he mumbled. Ice crept from his body onto both of Samarra's blades, making them brittle, and easy to shatter. With his free hand he would aim a blow towards the Sanguine Nexus inside his body to shatter it to pieces, and tighten his grip around the Okami Sun for the same effect. He would then follow up with a kick to Samarra's gut, in order to send her backwards, and he would then freeze the ground with Ice Floor, and make Samarra unable to properly stand, as well as any of her summons. With her hopefully unbalanced, Ragna fired another Nova Burst towards his opponent. Samarra went to grab her Sanguine Nexus, but was overwhelmingly surprised by the sudden frost that was covering it. She felt the handle of the double sided spear snap off as she saw a similar fate happen to her Okami Sun. She quickly snapped the sword's blade, salvaging what she could from Ragna's fist as she suddenly felt a large pain in her stomach. Keeping hold of her broken sword Samarra put her feet backward to brace herself for stopping, yet the sliding she felt was something she was familiar with during her fights with Dakota. "Koko--ro!" Samarra called out to one of her beasts to help her stop, as the Komainu on the right left the barrier and began to run towards her, using his claws to maintain traction on the slick ice. The beast cocked his head sideways as he saw the flames come towards his master, and so he quickly dove in front to protect her. A large howl could be heard as his fur began to catch flame, and the beast began rolling to extinguish it. His brother, Kratos, roared out in rage as he lunged and slashed towards the face of Ragna for vengeance against his brother. Meanwhile Samarra had sent back Kokoro to his home, apologizing profusely for the pain she made him endure. Samarra took a look at the broken blade in her hands, knowing well that the Okami fox skulk would not be happy that it was broken. She carefully examined the part that had been held in Ragna's hand, happy that she had at least cut him somewhat, though her face showed more sadness for the fresh memory of her Komainu's cry. Placing her hand flat on the broken blade, a magic circle appeared and left the familiar kanji of her seal on the metal before Samarra threw the blade into the ground behind her. Samarra holds up her hand in a gesture that should be somewhat familiar to Ragna as she calls back Kratos to her side. Samarra gives a grin towards Ragna as she speaks, "The match is over now. One move, one change in your gaze, or a single rise in your magic power level and I will set off my Chain Prison, something you seem to have forgotten about since our last duel. I now have a three point summon seal around you with my broken sword as the point. That and counting the two etched kunai I threw at your giant shoulders earlier that have stuck to the wall." Samarra says as she notes the kunai that are still behind him from earlier. "I know a three point prison may not be much, but it seems you forgot the unique coating my Sanguine Nexus achieves when I press down on it's switch. That will be enough to hinder you from breaking out. Should be taking effect right about now huh?" Samarra says, alluding to the fact that although he did dodge the front spearhead, the reverse impalement through his chest allowed her other spearhead to discharge the Magic Barrier Particles it was coated with from the triggered switch she pressed right before she threw it. "And now that it was sent through your chest, the particles have probably migrated throughout your body through your ethernano system, so no cutting off a limb this time. Don't worry though, I have a remedy for it that will allow you to survive unhindered until your doctor can make you a new doll. But with your magical signature achieved through getting burned in the beginning, and your doll's physiological signature achieved through slicing you with that sword," Samarra does a quick head nod to the broken blade with remnants of what would be skin cells still on it, "I have improved my Chain Prison so that I will not longer get trapped in my own attack. Albeit it was quite the painful process." She uses her free hand to rub the now forming bruise on her stomach from his kick. "So shall you give up, or should I release my spell? Keep in mind that if you try and fight off my chains, you movement of ethernano will only hassen the spread of the barrier particles." Ragna sighed. "You don't truly expect me to give up, do you? I spent too much time training, both intellectually and physically preparing for our next battle. I had never felt such exhilaration before. Besides, just like all my comrades, I'm too stubborn." The ice on the floor suddenly melted into mist hot enough to corrode metals, while simultaneously hiding him from view. The spell wasn't a permanent fix, but it gave him some time to plan. "I'll show you the power of my emotions!" His voice sounded different, raspier, more "icy". That's when fire so cold it burned was fired from the mist in a wide reaching beam. It seemed as though everything it touched froze. Not just whatever it made contact with, but the air the beam of plasma touched while traveling to its destination. If Samarra dodged, the ricochet the spell produced would create infinite lines of ice as it constantly bounced around the barrier until all its energy was used up. Ragna would have no trouble avoiding his own blast, using his new wings to fly around without using magical energy. The cold would also continuously decrease as more heat was absorbed by the plasma beam, eventually reaching temperatures where the chains would simply shatter themselves. The sudden change from blazing hot to freezing cold would greatly help, as it is easier to go from hot to cold, than from cold to colder. This whole set up, creating a net of ice to shield him from incoming attacks, would be done in a single spell. However, if Samarra didn't dodge, she would be completely frozen, unable to make the proper hand gestures to create her chain prison. As soon as Ragna's ethernano rose to melt the ice, Samarra unleashed her chain spell. The two chains from the kunai behind Ragna would reach him in a matter of miliseconds, as Ragna hadn't moved much from his starting position. They would quickly latch onto his legs and encircle him to bind his limbs together, followed by the large chain coming from the blade behind Samarra. Samarra felt her skin burn from the scalding steam, but quickly used this to her advantage to cast a hidden spell before instructing Kratos to fall to the far side and protect himself from the incoming attack. She could sense a large wave of ethernano approaching her, something that was very similar to her own Circuit Grid, and so she braced herself with one of her most expensive barrier spells as the chains closed in on Ragna. "Mori of the Seventh Petal!" Sticking out both hands in front of her, the spells starts with a construct of a blossoming flower with seven petals to completely protect Samarra. She then quickly layers six concentric rings atop the fower for an ultimate personal defense. Each layer has the defensive power of a fortress wall, but when the attack hits it, Samarra quickly sees that the force of the spell shatters two barriers almost instantly, and quickly freezes and shatters the third. The fourth ring of the barrier begins to slowly freeze as the offending attack begins to lose force, but Samarra beefs up the last three layers of her barrier to ensure it is stopped. Only a matter of seconds now before the chains overtake Ragna, either that or the barrier particles completely destroy his origin. I guess Ragna has no qualms about spreading his poison all over his body, considering he cast such a large spell without hesitation. I guess dolls aren't afraid of death. Ragna's steam was a rather effective cover up. While he had melted his own ice, he had also melted the stone floor below him, sinking in, and using his Hell Freezer to cool the earth above him, the chains cracking the ground as they attempted to get at him. He had fired his plasma beam as he sunk into the ground. He traversed underneath the ground to where Samarra was, locating her with his Fire Eyes' infrared vision. He placed his hand into his wound, and pulled out some of his contaminated eternano, freezing it inside an ice blade on his palm. He melted the ground directly behind Samarra while she was still focused on Ragna's plasma beam, and aimed to latch onto her. He went to stab her with his ice blade, injecting her with her own Bane Particles. He would then maintain contact, and aim to freeze her whole body, covering her with his wings to speed up the process. However, he was now easily back in the line of fire of Samarra's chain prison, and was now beginning to feel the effects of her particles weakening his magic. If he failed, he would most certainly lose at this point. With the three layers of her Seventh Petal, Samarra's body was protected from the plasma beam; her smile widening as the plasma breaks through two of her reinforced layers and heavily cracking the final blossom on her ultimate personal barrier. The smile didn't last long however as she felt a hand emerge from the earth behind her and latch onto her ankle. Her reactions weren't fast enough as she had little time to turn and see Ragna's ice blade emerge from the steam and puncture her straight through her chest. Her body went limp, yet it didn't bleed. Moments after the ice blade went through the body before Ragna reverted into a complete lightning mass, bolts firing off in all directions as the freezing ability of Ragna's blade had no effect on the sporadic electrons. "Very clever Ragna," A voice near the back of the room speaks out, the mist still clearing out of the room. "But the mist was your downfall." As the chains make their way towards Ragna, Samarra comes towards him with the rather large Komainu at her side. "You see, I was able to cast my Lightning Clone spell without you noticing, hidden within the mist. And with the mass of thermal energy that myself, my barrier, and Kratos provides, I was able to slip back towards the far end of the room hiding behind Kratos' heat signature. Meanwhile the lightning provided enough heat for you to trace, thinking that it was still my original form. You should have kept your eyes on me." The chains wrapped around Ragna's body, spreading out his body. He reverted from his Ascension form back to his Fire Giant, back to his normal state. He no longer tried to avoid them, for he submitted. "I've learned from this expirience yet again Samarra Inari. I must battle you again sometime. I apologize for the loss of your blades, but my master can easily repair them. I guess I'll be keeping my scar for a little longer." Samarra quickly reverse her summons, sending both the chains and her Komainu back to their relative demensions, proud of the work and modifications she made to be able to beat Ragna this time. Though his promise and skill showed far greater in this match, making Samarra question the certainty of the outcome should they battle again. She presses a button on her INDO bracelet which brings for a small vile with a pressurize objecting system on it. She tosses what can only be assumed as a remedy for the poison that coats her now shattered spear. "Better inject that quickly my friend. And I have learned as well Ragna and look forward to the time when we shall face eachother again. I must say that you have grown exponentially since we last fought." she says with a warm smile towards the doll. "I do appreciate the offer of repairing my blades, but that is something I would like to do myself, as I have a few modifications I need to make. You're strong Ragna, and your skills as a tactician are improving. I hope you don't lose that fire inside you." Samarra says as she walks toward him to offer a helping hand to pull him up. Ragna accepted her hand, after injecting himself with the antidote. "I look forward to the next time I get to face you Samarra Inari. Perhaps, the outcome would have changed by then."